Kakashi's Holiday
by MetalDragonFX
Summary: It's just a story.


Kakashi's Holiday

A/N: Note that this is just a rip off of my other story, and I'm just writing this

for a fanfiction contest on gaia. So yeah don't complain.

Discaimer:WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kakashi:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tenten:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sakura: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Neji: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shikamaru: Dammit troublesome it was MY turn...

Neji:...who cares.

Shika:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Temari:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lee: YOUTH LIKES ROCK LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone: Ah forget this crap...

Shino: MDFX does not own Naruto, otherwise she'd be filthy rich and swimming in Money!

Me: Thank You Shino!

7AM

Kakashi woke up at the sound his alarm clock was giving, and bashed it to bits, stomping on it and threw it out the window.

"Stupid Alarm clock, ah well time to get the new volume of Make out Paradise 5, heh heh at least today is a holiday, wait why am I talking to myself?" he shuddered at the thought of going to a mental hospital as he walked down the street people were crowding around something, he hurried to see what was going on, and what he saw scared him a little.

"Yo listen up this is a story of Hatake Kakashi, he went to the park to fall in a trick, and all day and all night all he could see was crazy stuff happening to ba da me-ba da ba dee" Sasuke was apparently singing this...on the street.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kakashi asked, currently freaked out, this was NOT like Sasuke at all.

"Yep, you know I love nii-san I'm going to the swimming pool to meet him want to come sensei?" he asked CHEERFULLY, Kakash was about to deny th offer, but too late Sasuke already grabbed his hand and dragged him to the pool.

At The Pool

"Oh yeah, strike a another pose, everyone loves ya Itachi-san" Kisame said holding a camera taking pictures as Itachi kept doing poses as Sasuke dragged Kakashi there.

"Nii-san is a famous model now isn't he beautiful! Sasuke said with those star things in his eyes, but when Kakashi looked at Itachi he saw that one of his eyes were different.

"Um...Itachi what's up with that one eye?" Kakashi asked afraid of the answer he was gunna get.

"Well Kakashi-san you see..." Itachi started..

(Flashback)

Neji: Itachi give me my damn soda

Itachi: NO!

Neji: You're stupid!

Itachi: NUH-UH

Neji: UH-HUH

Itachi: NUH-UH

Neji: UH-HUH

Itachi: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH-UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neji: Oh you did NOT just Nuh-uh my uh-huh

Itachi: What if I did biatch

Itachi then got into a flying crane stance "Wah hah huh ha...wait I don't know kung-fu, Kisame does pose make me look cool?" Neji just walked up behind Itachi and knocked him unconscious.

"I shall now steal the sharingan BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Neji said wearing a mustuache

"Don't fear Kisame is here!" Kisame screamed wearing a cape, before he fainted, since Neji pulled out a photo of Naruto's famous harem jutsu.

10 mins later..

"I think he needs a new eye" Neji mumbled then he spotted the unconscious Kisame, and smiled evilly...

10 mins later after Neji's escape

Itachi: EEEWWWW Kisame that is so discusting you empty eye socket has black stuff coming out like a shark!

Kisame: (cough) excuse me? I'm as human as you are!

Itachi: eeewwww it looks so wrong when you said that looking like THAT!

Kisame:...talk to the fin girl!

(End Flashback)

"and that's what happend" Itachi finished.

"..." was Kakashi's reply, before he dashed off to the resterant. "I'm sure no one's here" he said before he spotted Chouji eating something "Yes the world isn't ending" and he walked up to Chouji. "So...what are you eating Chouji?"

"Just a salad, does this shirt make me look fat?" Chouji asked looking worried, Kakashi instantly raced to the ramen stand hoping Naruto was there, to his relief he was, along with Shikamaru so he walked in and sat down next to them.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei Shikamaru's teaching me the planets" Naruto said happily

"There's Mars, Mercury, Pluto, Venus, Uranus-"

"My butt is not that a planet!"

"No it's the name of the planet-" Shikamaru was cut off yet again.

"BBUUUUTTTT SHIIIKKAAAMMMAARRUUU!" Naruto whined

"NO BUTS! Well yeah there're butts, but not buts ARG YOU GET THE POINT!" Shikamaru was officially pissed off from teaching Naruto.

"Well you can kiss my but then!" Naruto said looking away

"NARUTO I WILL NOT KISS YOUR DIRTY, ROTTEN, SMELLY BUTT!" Shikamaru shouted

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT BUTT! I MEANT THIS ONE (pulls out a big sign with block letters spelling BUT) and FYI my butt is clean, and It's NOT rotten it still works like a normal one! Also it doesn't smell...except when I eat burritoes..."

"NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR BUTT NARUTO YOU TROUBLESOME PERSON!"

"WHICH ONE MY BUTT OR MY OTHER BUT" (still holding the sign)

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! (bangs head on wall)" Shikamaru muttered. Kakashi left before he could hear anything else about Naruto's butt, or but for that matter...he walked until he came upon the arcade, so he walked in to his surprise he saw Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba. Neji and Lee were going at it on DDR, Neji was getting all perfects, while Lee kept getting good, almost, and boo's. Shino and Tenten were both playing whack Spongebob to get to hear the theme song, they were failing badly. Kiba was getting a Neko plushie...yep you guessed it Kakashi dashed out, but he crashed into Hinata. Hinata quickly stood up and grabbed Kakashi's collar.

"DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME! IF NOT THAN STAY OUT OF MY EFFIN WAY CAUSE I NEED TO BY MY GEL, YOU GOT THAT HATAKE! DON'T MAKE ME B1T3H SLAP YOU TO MARS!" Hinata screamed

"YES SIR" and Kakashi turned only to trip over Shino crouching over 3 little mounds of dirt. "But you were in what how you get huh?" because Shino was bawling his eyes out.

"We stand here now as we hold a funeral to Bob, Jane, and Angel, they were nice fellow bugs, if you have anything to say say it now" said one of Shino's bug loudly

"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Shino cried out.

"Uh..Shino what happened?" Kakashi asked

"Ino killed them, while she and Sakura were going shopping together." Shino said hoarsely...Ino and Sakura...Kakashi was about to kill himself when he saw Orochimaru and Kubuto.

"I got your nose Orochimaru-sama" Kubuto said while grinning and his eyes were clothes..

"Give it back you damn pokemon" Orochimaru said, Kubuto opened his eyes to come faced to faced to a real nose, he immediatly dropped the nose and ran screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A REAL NOSE SCARY HELP ME!" he screamed, and Kakashi took off to the mall. "Okay no one will do anything freaky in this mall" he smiled until he saw Temari and Ino singing...

Ino:  
Please vote me the keeper of this sleeper I wanna be the keeper of this sleeper his skinny white bones are mine to owns to do with as I see fit give him to me and I promise my love won't quit.

Temari:  
I disagree about the keeper of this sleeper It should be me who's the keeper of this sleeper Grim's not a toy for an idiot boy (Ino:Hey I'm a GIRL) who can't even tie her shoes if, Ino wins then we all surely lose.

Shika:  
Don't I get a say in the keeper of this sleeper?  
I'll make you all pay for the keeper of this sleeper all my rage is bound up in this cage held back by these iron baaars I'll never get rid of these mental scars. (Stupid troublesome womans)

Kakashi:  
I don't care who's the keeper of this sleeper I'm losin' my hair over keeper of this sleeper A mountain of stress is crushing my chest I'm goin' blind in one eye and its all be-cause of that stupid guy...

Neji: (spoken)  
mmmmmm(munch munch)  
Dont worry! I found some nachos! Yes. (Everyone: WTF!)

(style change)

Ino: (rapping)  
Time to make you all, old school style (Sakura: You can't rap)  
(returns to original music style)

Ino: Shika is the corner in my square

Temari: Shika's the chocolate in my eclair

Ino: Shika is the freshener in my air!

Temari: Shika's the conditioner in my hair.

Ino: Shika's THE PIC-A-NIC IN MY BEAR!

Temari: Shika is the cushion in my chair.

Ino: Shika IS THE RENAISSANCE IN MY FAIRE!

Temari: Shika is the anger in my stare.

Ino: Shika is the stain in my underwear! (Everyone:EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW) (Shika:WHAT)

Temari: Somehow I knew you were gonna go there.

All: We all need the keeper of this sleeper I wanna see of the keeper of this sleeper

Shika:  
All this singing's driving me nuts you troublesome people

All: Why not just cut Shika in half? (Shika:AHHH)

Neji: (over Shika)  
I just want some nachos. (Everyone:We need a doctor)

Gaara: My ulcer's eating away at my guts.

All: That would be a real good laugh. (Gaara:Glares)

Neji: (over Gaara)  
Now I miss my nachos. (Gaara:No one cares)

Temari:  
I totally hate we have to debate.

Ino: About whether it's me or you..

All:  
It's obvious to everyone here It's obvious to everyone here,  
It's obvious to everyone that...

Naruto:(spoken)  
I have to make poo poo!  
(song stops abruptly)

Everyone:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Naruto:oops..sorry wrong moment!

Sasuke: Dude, just go man, just go!

Naruto: Okay!

Kakashi quickly covered his ears "If I see one more-" there he saw it, Gaara singing "Baby got back" and he fell down to his knees and scream at the top of his lungs "STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" and he passed out

"Um...maybe that genjutsu was a little too strong Sasuke-kun" Sakura said worriedly

"But it was sure as hell funny" Naruto said cracking up

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!" Naruto yelled

"Look who's talking."

"YOU ARE! Aw god dammit" Naruto mumbled

Me: and the funny thing is Kakashi never got to read "Make Out Paradise 5" oh by the way if you're wondering, he was too scared to activate his Sharingan to see if it was a genjutsu or not, and Sasuke came back.


End file.
